onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Tony Chopper/Misc.
Early One Piece An early concept of Chopper was revealed in One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. Anime and Manga Differences Chopper's adventure in Torino Kingdom is extended in the anime. Chopper was wandering around the island right after falling from the giant birds' nest. A native snuck up on Chopper and knocked him out. Chopper woke up to see that he is tied up and about to become the natives' dinner, but managed to break free from his bonds when a couple of giant birds attacked the natives. Some time later, Chopper met a baby bird with injured legs. Chopper tended to the bird's injuries. While the baby bird was recovering, Chopper made the bird promise that when she learns to fly, she would take Chopper back to the Sabaody Archipelago. While wandering in the forest, the baby bird and Chopper are attacked by the natives. They are soon saved by the giant birds. The baby bird's mother then sent Chopper rolling down a hill and carried the baby bird back to its nest. Chopper reminded the baby bird about the promise and then thought about how long will it take for the bird to learn how to fly. In the anime he is given a deep voice when he uses Monster Point post-timeskip. Major Battles Support Appearances *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' Non-Playable Appearances *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' Other appearances Cameos and Crossovers *In episode 6 of Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, Sakura says that he is afraid of various things, including "reindeer that are doctors!" An off-brand Chopper with a creepy smile and an O''' on his hat instead of the original '''X then appears from behind a tree. *Chopper appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Chopper and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Chopper has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. *In Episode 12 of Mayoi Neko Overrun his cosplay figure appears on a girl. *Chopper appeared in the opening of Himouto! Umaru-chan. Other Media as he appears in the show.]] *Chopper is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. *In a sketch poking fun at anime fans in America called "J-pop America Fun Time Now!" featured on the late night TV show Saturday night live, a throw pillow depicting the head of pre-time skip Chopper can be seen on one of the couches. Cultural References *Ji Hoo, from the 2009 Korean drama Boys Over Flowers, is seen wearing a Chopper hat when he was visiting Macau. Translations and Dub Issues The name "Tony Tony Chopper" is partly a play on "Tonakai" ("Reindeer"), and partly on the idea that his horns look like they could chop down trees. In the 4Kids English dub, his attack names are changed, and his forms are named "Boosts" instead of "Points." This carried over to the Viz Manga and edited FUNimation dub, though they retain their names in later chapters of the Viz Manga and the uncut dub. He speaks in a deep, gruff voice when in Heavy Boost, Arm Boost, Jumping Boost or Horn Boost, while his voice in his original, Brain Boost, and Guard Boost forms did not change (though they were slightly deeper then usual). Another change in the 4Kids dub is when someone compliments him, he does not insult the person and instead just says that he wants to dance. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, Nefertari Vivi merely calls him "Chopper" rather than his nickname, "Tony-kun." She calls him "Tony" in the FUNimation dub. Trivia *Chopper has his own jolly roger, as the other members of the crew do, which is a regular Jolly Roger surrounded by cherry blossom petals that also look like deer hooves. It was the one used by his adoptive father Hiluluk and eventually the Sakura Kingdom as well, which makes him the only Straw Hat whose personal Jolly Roger was first used by someone else. This one is commonly used in merchandise purposes such as key chains. **Chopper hides a drawn picture of Dr. Hiluluk's pirate flag under his hat. **Chopper has a second post-timeskip jolly roger. The skull in this version resembles his hybrid form's head, wearing his modified hat, but without the antlers. The jolly roger has normal crossbones, with sakura petals flowing across the flag similar to Hiluluk's. *When creating Chopper, Oda stated that he wanted a mascot who is both cute and fearless. *Chopper is the first Devil Fruit user to be recruited into the crew, other than Luffy himself. *A fan noticed in the panel where Chopper meets Holy that Chopper's antlers were connected to his hat rather than his head. Wondering how this is possible, the fan sent a letter to Oda asking about it. Having received several letters like it, Oda replied to the fan and the others asking the same question, that they should not take the scene too literally. It is simply Chopper expressing shock similar to how other characters express shock with their eyes popping out. Chopper would later react this way again during the fight against Monet. *Chopper's is one of the few characters in One Piece whose design origins has a clear link, namely to the character Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Chopper not only is a reindeer, but one with an unusually colored nose. Chopper's birthday, Christmas Eve, further leads to this conclusion. A song entitled "Chopper the Blue-nosed Reindeer" has also been produced for the character and was sung by the Japanese voice acting cast at the Weekly Shonen Jump magazine''s annual event, the ''Jump Festa 2007, and once again during the 2008 festa. In the beginning of the Drum Island arc, when a character was describing how Dr. Kureha would come down from the top of the mountain, a silhouette of Chopper in his original reindeer form was pulling her down on a sled in the sky, greatly resembling that of Santa Claus, plus Dr. Hililuk would sometimes enter peoples houses from the chimney. *Throughout the series, Chopper has often questioned or has been questioned as to what he is (man, reindeer, tanuki, gorilla, etc). In Chapter 595, Chopper finally starts accepting he is possibly a "monster". This is normally a metaphorical question that is usually a self-observation based on a person's moralities, choices, and actions, and if there is any doubt left in their mind that what they are doing is what a "normal" human being would do. In science fiction, not accepting they are a monster is often seen a sign of ignorance, while acceptance leads to justification of their actions. In either case, the person becomes distant to those around them. *All of Chopper's three original Zoan forms have a unique stepping sound. *In Japanese fan polls, Chopper has so far consistently been voted the fourth most popular character in One Piece, making him the most popular animal in the series. In the 5th poll, he ranked seventh. Chopper Man, his superhero alter-ego, was voted the 83rd most popular character in the fourth poll. *Oda said that the message he wanted to illustrate in regards to Chopper's family situation is that a person who is not blood-related to another person can still be considered as a member of one's family. *Chopper's Monster Point form strongly resembles the Wendigo, a man-eating monster from Algonquin folklore. Depending on the portrayal, they are towering creatures covered in hair with a large mouth and antlers, that always appear gaunt and emaciated no matter how much they gorge themselves. They are strongly associated with winter and coldness, and even their heart is made of ice in some cases. *A minor running gag is that when Chopper is mistaken as the Straw Hat's pet, he is not taken seriously as an actual crew member. Not only did this get him the lowest bounty out of all the Straw Hats, but also during the Alabasta Arc, Crocodile excluded him from Baroque Works' hit list (besides Sanji who was not seen) believing that Chopper was not worth going after. *Another running gag in the series is that when in a cold climate, someone in the crew always asks Chopper to take his fur off to be used as a coat. Chopper always falls for it before he exclaims that his fur cannot be removed. *Chopper is the only Zoan-type Devil Fruit user on the Straw Hat crew. Luffy, Robin, and Brook all consumed Paramecia-type fruits. *He is the first non-human Devil Fruit eater shown. *Actress Jamie Lee Curtis stated that her favorite One Piece Character is Chopper. *In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Chopper is immune to being petrified by Boa Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi powers, which is a reference to his lack of interest or attraction to human females. His immunity is also somewhat ironic given Hancock's dislike for small animals, regardless of how cute it is. Chopper himself will even remark on the Mero Mero no Mi having no effect on him if he defeats Hancock in battle. **In fact Chopper, like Luffy, showed complete lack of interest in females for majority of the series. This long stand would be broken in Zou when Chopper fell head over heels in love with female mink Milky though she is only the exception because Milky is a reindeer. *When the characters are celebrating in a party, Chopper is always doing Yasugi Bushi, a traditional Japanese folk song and dance while putting two sticks in his nostrils and his mouth SBS-Based Trivia *Chopper's favorite foods are cotton candy, chocolate and other sweet things. **Chopper ate cotton candy for the first time during the Davy Back Fight. *Chopper's least favorite food is anything spicy. *Chopper's favorite dish to cook is mixed juice. *Chopper is described as being like the youngest son of a family. *If One Piece were set in the real world, Chopper would be from Canada. *When asked which flower Chopper resembles the most, Robin's voice actress replied he most resembles a tulip. *According to Oda, Chopper has not gained a sexual interest in humans after the consumption of the Hito Hito no Mi, despite his other human traits. *Chopper's blood type is X, the same as Nami's and Brook's. *Chopper bathes once every three days. *Other than naps, Chopper typically sleeps at 9:00 P.M. and wakes up at 7:00 A.M. *Chopper would be an elementary school teacher if he were not a pirate. References Site Navigation fr:Tony Tony Chopper/Divers Category:Character Subpages